<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have You Met Clementine? by LuminaStarCrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128614">Have You Met Clementine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest'>LuminaStarCrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clementine The Hippogriff, Gen, Protective Dream Team, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, They are all Adopted by Phil, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, phil is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a new friend and is excited to let people meet her.</p>
<p>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Clementine, TommyInnit &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have You Met Clementine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO! This chapter was planned to be written later, but seeing as there are a bunch of you who want to meet Clementine...here you go!</p>
<p>This is part of a Series. All Character Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.</p>
<p>Houses and Year Levels of those Mentioned:<br/>Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)<br/>Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)<br/>Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)<br/>George (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)<br/>Sapnap (Gryffindor, 5th Year)<br/>Dream (Slytherin, 6th Year)<br/>Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)</p>
<p>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pets were fun to be with. There are those people who like toads, which Wilbur had back then when he was part of the Toad Choir. Then there are those, as Tommy likes to call them, are pussies, you know, cause they have cats. Real mature of him. Then there are owls, people like them because they're convenient—Tommy has mixed feelings about them because his own owl, Bertrude, acts like a stubborn girlfriend who only likes your company 'cause you put a roof on top of her head. </p>
<p>Because of Bertrude's little attitude, Tommy has the urge to get a new pet. No, not another owl, are you insane? He wants himself a fuckin' Hippogriff!</p>
<p>Tommy knows that there was that one Hippogriff that likes to stray outside the forest. He'd seen her come out a few times, only for the Care for Magical Creatures Professor to lead the class away 'cause he says that they're dangerous. Which was probably true to some extent but Tommy said, "Fuck that shit," and went anyway.</p>
<p>So that lead us to where Tommy is right now. Near the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, carrying ferrets to feed the creature. The blond let out an excited gasp when he spotted the Chestnut colored Hippogriff walking around by the trees. Tommy had read about them, he wasn't stupid, he knew what to do. </p>
<p>The Hippogriff tilted her head as she watched Tommy make aye contact and lower his body into a bow. The Hippogriff moved aggressively in front of the blond, attempting to assert dominance. Tommy's right foot moved back instinctively, but he stopped himself before he could sprint off, knowing that he'd probably die if he did so. The Hippogriff watched for a few more minutes—Tommy not breaking eye contact the whole time—before bowing back.</p>
<p>Tommy let a wide grin spread on his face before excitedly—yet cautiously—approaching the creature. He extended his right hand, waiting for the Hippogriff to make her move. </p>
<p>Tommy chuckled when the Hippogriff leaned into his touch. He grabbed a ferret and fed it to the Hippogriff. "I knew you guys were cool," he said, sparkles in his eyes.The Hippogriff let out a soft screech before leaning down and nabbing another ferret from Tommy. "Alright, alright, hungry are ya?" Tommy threw another ferret towards the Hippogriff—who caught it easily and gobbled it up. </p>
<p>The Hippogriff let out a happy screech before leaning down and nuzzling her head on Tommy's mid-section. Tommy smiled and gently ran his fingers through the animals feathers. "And they call you guys dangerous," Tommy scoffed. Probably should have phrased it better.</p>
<p>The Hippogriff let another screech out—this one sounding a bit offended—before pulling back from the teen. Tommy, realizing what was happening, raised his hands in the air in surrender, "I meant that as a good thing! You guys are so awesome, but the Professors here are a bunch of pussies and won't let us appreaciate that!" The Hippogriff stopped mid-slash, and lowered her talons.</p>
<p>Tommy let out an awkward laugh, "Are we, like, good?" He asked. The Hippogriff let out a screech, which Tommy understood as a yes. He smiled and continued to pet the creature, "You know, I've always wanted to have—be friends with a Hippogriff." He wanted to say pet, but realized that it might offend her.</p>
<p> "Do you have a name or something?" Tommy asked. She shook her head no, which was expected,but he had to ask. "Ohh, can I name you?" He asked. "I promise I won't give you a half-arsed name!" The Hippogriff stared at the boy, probably thinking, before nodding. </p>
<p>"Clementine!" Tommy said, making the Hippogriff screech again."Oh come off it, Clementine is a good name—" another screech—"Yes it is!" </p>
<p>Their little banter lasted a while, Clementine eventually giving up. "Yes!" Tommy exclaimed. "I can't wait for the others to meet you!"</p>
<p>***<br/>
The first person he brought over was Tubbo. </p>
<p>"Where is she?" The brunet asked, trying to find a creature that would classify as a 'pet' in the area they were at in that moment.</p>
<p>"I don—Oh, there she is!" Tommy waved at Clementine. </p>
<p>Tubbo looked over and let out a shaky laugh before pulling on Tommy's wrist, forcing the taller to bend down. "That's a Hippogriff..."</p>
<p>Tommy nodded. "I know."</p>
<p>"You have a fucking Hippogriff..."</p>
<p>Tommy nodded again, "I do."</p>
<p>Tubbo stared at Tommy blankly before breaking into a wide smile. "That is so cool!"</p>
<p>Tommy nodded, more enthusiastically this time, "It is!"</p>
<p>"H—how? They're supposed to be like extremely dangerous unless tamed right?"</p>
<p>"Just bow to her," Tommy said. "C'mon, I'll be on stand by, just in case." He lead Tubbo closer to Clementine.</p>
<p>The Hippogriff cooed when Tommy ran his hands through her feathers, but stopped to stare at Tubbo. She tilted her head at the boy, waiting for him to do something. Tubbo noticed this and bowed, not breaking eye contact. A few minutes passed, but Clementine eventually bowed back. </p>
<p>"Finally," Tommy said gesturing for Tubbo to come closer. "You took so fuckin' long."</p>
<p>"How long did it take for you to make her bow back?"</p>
<p>"Almost instantly!" Tommy said proudly, making Clementine nudge the boy's side with her head repeatedly. "Okay, okay," Tommy said blocking his side. "It may or may not be because I had ferrets at the time."</p>
<p>Tubbo chuckled before petting Clementine, "Of course you did."</p>
<p>***<br/>
The next people who met Clementine, was not planned at all. <br/>
<br/>
Tommy was walking towards the Forbidden Forest as usual, smiling when he spotted Clementine waiting for him. But before he could even walk down to her, he was pulled aside. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh hey guys" he greeted the older students.</p>
<p>"Hi Tommy," Sapnap said. "I don't think you should head over there."</p>
<p>Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"</p>
<p>"Can't you see there's a Hippogriff over there," Dream said.</p>
<p>"'course I can see that, I'm not like Gogy over here," Tommy said, his head lilting over to the 7th year.</p>
<p>George couldn't help but sigh, "I really regret pointing you to the wand shop when you were younger."</p>
<p>Tommy shook his head mockingly, "No you don't."</p>
<p>"Anyway," Dream cut them off, "You shouldn't walk over to it if you can see it."</p>
<p>"What?" Tommy made a face. "Don't tell me you're scared of her," he taunted.</p>
<p>"We're not scare—Tommy get back here!" Dream exclaimed when the younger sprinted pass them and towards the Hippogriff. </p>
<p>"Oh come on you guys," Tommy said bringing his hand closer to Clementine. The three nearly pulling out their wands but stopped when they saw that the Hippogriff was nuzzling her head in Tommy's outstretched hand.</p>
<p>"It's not attacking you?" Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"She," Tommy corrected. "And why would she attack me? We're friends you know."</p>
<p>"You're <em>friends </em>with a Hippogriff?" George asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, keep up Gogy," Tommy said. "Well?"</p>
<p>"Well what?" Dream asked.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to say hi?"</p>
<p>"I think we're good," George said.</p>
<p>"Well I think you're a bunch of pussies," Tommy challenged.</p>
<p>"We are not," Dream said before approaching, but immediately stopped and bowed, remembering how this goes. George and Sapnap following Dream's lead.</p>
<p>Eventually the Hippogriff bowed back to all three of them, allowing them to approach her. "C'mon, pet her," Tommy said. Dream and George managed to touch her feathers. Sapnap however, was just about to reach for Clementine when she immediately pulled back.</p>
<p>"What the heck?" Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>"Geez Sapnap, we knew you're bad with animals," Tommy said. "Didn't know the animals can sense it too."</p>
<p>"I am <em>not </em>bad with animals," Sapnap said, trying to touch Clementine's feathers again when she redacted her wings. </p>
<p>"Let me pet you!"</p>
<p>"Sapnap stop!"</p>
<p>"Don't be so aggressive."</p>
<p>"She's gonna start throwing hands if you keep that up!"</p>
<p>***<br/>
The next people he people that he brought over were his brothers. He didn't plan on telling them, but he sent a letter to Phil about Clementine, so Wil and Techno would know soon, one way or another. The twins didn't want to come at first, but Tommy used his youngest child charm to be convincing. He managed to annoy them enough so that they'll just say yes to get it over with.</p>
<p>"Why is your pet over at this side of the castle?" Wilbur asked as he and Techno followed Tommy down the rough path towards the Forbidden Forest. </p>
<p>"She lives around this area, what do you mean?" Tommy asked. "I should really sop referring to her as a 'pet', she'll get angry."</p>
<p>"Alright," Techno started, "Why exactly does she live near the Forbidden Forest?" </p>
<p>"Well where else do you expect her to stay?" Tommy asked as he scanned the trees for Clementine. "There she is," he said, waving the creature over. "C'mere Clementine!"</p>
<p>Techno and Wilbur furrowed their eyebrows, looking over the area Tommy was gesturing to. Their eyes widen and their bodies acted on instinct. Wilbur grabbed Tommy's wrist, pulling the younger back, keeping him in his arms as he lead the two of them away. Techno stepped in front of the younger two, his wand out and pointed at the Hippogriff—who in turn lifted it wings and stood in an attacking position. Techno inhaled, but before he could even cast a spell, Tommy yelled.</p>
<p>"What the fuck!" Tommy struggled, but managed to wiggle himself out of Wilbur's arms. He stood in front of Clementine, his hands making the 'calm down' motion, before he faced his brothers. His arms extended protectively, blocking Clementine from the two sixth years. "Why would you try to attack her!"</p>
<p>"Tommy, what the hell?!" Techno exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
"When you said pet, we thought you got another owl or a toad or something!" Wilbur said. "We didn't think you'd get a fuckin' Hippogriff!"</p>
<p>"Tommy, they are dangerous—it tried to attack us!" Techno said.<br/>
<br/>
"They are if you point a fucking wand at them you dickhead!" </p>
<p>Techno grunted before putting his wand back in his robes. Tommy was making an awfully good point. </p>
<p>"Look," Tommy started, dropping his arms and instead turned around and placed a hand on Clementines beak. "She's safe, she's not out there to maul my arm off."</p>
<p>Wilbur took a step forward and Clementine immediately shoved Tommy under her wing and took a protective stance in front of the blond. "Bow before you approach!" Tommy said peaking from under the wing. "You're sixth years aren't 'cha? You should've know this shit by now."<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur went to glare at Tommy, but switched to a strained smile instead when he saw the Hippogriff lower her wings, covering Tommy fully once again. "Nice, Clementine," Wilbur said, bowing.</p>
<p>"You too Techno!"</p>
<p>Techno grunted but complied anyway.</p>
<p>Once Clementine deemed them worthy, she bowed back and lifted her wing back up, revealing Tommy who had a smirk on his face. "See, told ya."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," Techno said. </p>
<p>"Of all the animals, why'd you choose a Hippogriff again?" Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I?" Tommy asked. "They're awesome, and I'm friends with Clementine so <em>I'm </em>awesome by association!"</p>
<p>"Of course," Wilbur shook his head.</p>
<p>Techno hummed as he observed the creature's wings. "Have you tried flying her?"</p>
<p>Tommy blinked, "No, no I haven't."</p>
<p>"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea!"</p>
<p>"Wait—"</p>
<p>"Tommy—"</p>
<p>"NO!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have Clementine the Hippogriff! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm planning on writing another part with a different set of people meeting Clementine. So tell me what you guys think.</p>
<p>Want to know:</p>
<p>Why little Tommy asked George for directions? Read The Best Friendships Form During Train Rides (Part 1).</p>
<p>The rest of Tommy's letter to Phil? Read Letters To Phil</p>
<p>Prompt Suggestions are always open, feel free to comment your ideas, and I will get to them...you know, eventually, lol. Again no shipfics because I have no clue how to write romance.<br/>Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.</p>
<p>-LuminaStarCrest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>